Talk:Killzone 4
I'm Korean, and I played the Korean version of Killzone 3. The subtitle of that version says 'Chairman'. so he is Strahl. Plot development First: i apologize for my english Second: i posted this some time ago, but somehow it was cancelled by a moderator or maybe a troll, i dont know 1: Sev and his buddies (including the "you better die in killzone 4" Rico) are on some kindof gunship/troop transport, so they can't do anything, except to begin a long voyage to Vekta to tel how things went (i doubt their vessels can communicate on long distances, or travel fast as the cruisers) They will ned from 1 day to 1 month to get back home 2: The ISA have declared that the war ia over, so, since the Helghast tend to stay on their own, no one would be surprised if, for a while, they remain silent. 3: The Armistice: maybe the ISA were forced to accept it by the UCA: A: the galactic economy was fuelled by the black market of low price raw materials from Helghan, wich was cutted off at the beginning of the second extrasolar war. B: the UCA, incapable to negotiate with the Helghast, may have authorized the ISA to launch an invasion of Helghan to "assume direct control" (telling to the people its simply a retaliation against the attack on Vekta), in order to restart the flow of resources. C: irritated by the loss of two invasion forces, composed of elite soldiers and state of the art technology (ona a Vektan scale), and unable to control Helghan, with an ailing economy, the UCA may have decided to take control of the situation, invading a weakened Vekta to exploit it resources (UCA technology is better than Vektan and Pre-Stahl tecnhology) So we may see some kind of desperate battle between the UCA and the ISA from Vekta, aided by the veterans of the Helghan campaign: Narville, Sev, Natko and (sigh, make him redeem himself please) Rico. 4: What happended on Helghan? A: people keep saying NOOOO you killed everyone, but i think its a false - The Helghast are naturally resistant to radiations - The Big Explosion took place in the Athmosphere, annihilating the Fleet, the space station (did they build that in 6 months or simply towed it back?) and creating a fallout that is blocking any scan or communication from and to the planet. - The Helghast are militarized, and Petrusite technology is limited to industry and military, while the people live in poor conditions (=no petrusite in home) - A lot of people died, but only those working in factories, or mining petrusite, or near a power grid or a military petrusite fuelled engine of war, so except for the damages to industries and infrastructures, the Helghast will be a ble to rebuild and repair everything except their pride (Vengeance!) Theres a lot more, but for the moment let me know what you think of this Re: Plot development In reply to the large post above: There are many fundamental problems with these theories, so they will be evaluated here. 1. As quoted by the previous user's first post above: "Sev and his buddies (including the "you better die in killzone 4" Rico) are on some kindof gunship/troop transport, so they can't do anything, except to begin a long voyage to Vekta to tel how things went (i doubt their vessels can communicate on long distances, or travel fast as the cruisers) They will ned from 1 day to 1 month to get back home" '' The anon says the voyage will essentially take a day to thirty or thirty-one Earth days. Keep that in mind. '''2.' As quoted by the previous user: "The ISA have declared that the war ia over, so, since the Helghast tend to stay on their own, no one would be surprised if, for a while, they remain silent." '' The ISA may have declared the war is over, but they have not been notified of the brutal events that transpired while the ISA remnant was on Helghan. Horrific treatment of prisoners, gross violation of the Stockholm treaty as witnessed by Captain Narville (likely the Geneva Convention of the Killzone universe), production of weapons of mass destruction, and even towering conventional weapons like the MAWLR will all be recounted once the ISA remnant returns to Helghan in "''1 day to 1 month." And as the ISA remnant are returning to Vekta onboard captured Helghast strike fighters, it is likely that the smaller irradiated petrusite bomb used to destroy Stahl's cruiser was standard issue for these fighters (perhaps as an anti-capital ship weapon once the invasion of Earth began). Sev's and Rico's fighter used one bomb, so perhaps Jammer's fighter has one as well. It could be used as evidence that what the returning troops speak of is true. The starfighter design alone would be alarming, as the ISA has seen Helghast aggression firsthand; the potential damage that the highly aggressive Helghast could wreak with a large starfighter corps in a renewed invasion of Vekta would be unsettling in the minds of ISA generals. The testimony given by the Remnant to ISA Command would likely convince them that the Helghast are truly committed to wiping out anything that stands in their way. As militaristic as the Helghast are, ISA generals will likely commit another force to Helghan in order to destroy any weapons of mass destruction that still remain (perhaps underground bunkers preserved some of the population AND weapons). On a historical note, the Axis nations of World War II, especially Nazi Germany who the Helghast draw inspiration from, were just as aggressive in both actions and rhetoric (Mussolini longed to restore the ancient Roman Empire through conquest and Hitler was deluded by visions of Aryan domination and "culling the weak"). Other nations thought they could be negotiated with and appeased enough so they would cease hostilities (look up Neville Chamberlain and his "peace in our time" treaty with Hitler, only to finally see otherwise and destroy these evil government entities. The situation in Killzone mirrors this, and perhaps it will take the truth (via the testimony of the ISA Remnant) for the ISA to finally see the Helghast Empire for what it is and make sure they never rebuild their arsenal. In any case, I do not think the ISA will be so complacent with the Helghast villains time. 3. As posted by the previous user: "The Armistice: maybe the ISA were forced to accept it by the UCA: A: the galactic economy was fuelled by the black market of low price raw materials from Helghan, wich was cutted off at the beginning of the second extrasolar war. B: the UCA, incapable to negotiate with the Helghast, may have authorized the ISA to launch an invasion of Helghan to "assume direct control" (telling to the people its simply a retaliation against the attack on Vekta), in order to restart the flow of resources. C: irritated by the loss of two invasion forces, composed of elite soldiers and state of the art technology (ona a Vektan scale), and unable to control Helghan, with an ailing economy, the UCA may have decided to take control of the situation, invading a weakened Vekta to exploit it resources (UCA technology is better than Vektan and Pre-Stahl tecnhology) So we may see some kind of desperate battle between the UCA and the ISA from Vekta, aided by the veterans of the Helghan campaign: Narville, Sev, Natko and (sigh, make him redeem himself please) Rico." '' It is highly unlikely the UCA will make peace with the Helghast once they hear what the ISA Remnant encountered on Helghan, especially since the Helghast tried to DESTROY EARTH. Also, what evidence does this quote have that "''the UCA, incapable to negotiate with the Helghast, may have authorized the ISA to launch an invasion of Helghan to "assume direct control" (telling to the people its simply a retaliation against the attack on Vekta), in order to restart the flow of resources." ''ever happened? As stated in the Timeline, the ISA attack was in clear violation of orders the UCA itself gave Vekta before it withdrew. Also, if the UCA ever intended to attack Helghan, why use the equivalent of a tiny militia (aka the Vektan ISA) to attack an enemy's homeworld? The UCA is the most powerful military in human space. As large and advanced as it is, it is doubtful even the Helghast military will overcome a UCA invasion, considering the (relatively) insignificant Vektan ISA bloodied the Helghast defenders and nearly won before Visari detonated the Red Dust on his own forces, as recounted in Killzone 2. In the event of a UCA invasion, the Helghast would likely be worn down by attrition, and not even their advanced weapons and brutal tactics can turn the tide. Oh, and this: "''C: irritated by the loss of two invasion forces, composed of elite soldiers and state of the art technology (ona a Vektan scale), and unable to control Helghan, with an ailing economy, the UCA may have decided to take control of the situation, invading a weakened Vekta to exploit it resources (UCA technology is better than Vektan and Pre-Stahl tecnhology) So we may see some kind of desperate battle between the UCA and the ISA from Vekta, aided by the veterans of the Helghan campaign: Narville, Sev, Natko and (sigh, make him redeem himself please) Rico." '' This seems to imply that the UCA are punishing Vekta for its incompetence. Take note that modern Vekta is composed primarily of loyal colonial immigrants from Earth, who began to settle on Vekta once the First Extrasolar War was over. There is no case in the Killzone timeline that the UCN has ever treated its citizens with the level of '''unprovoked' cruelty that the user is implying. There are only two cases of the UCN imposing its authority aggressively: the First Extrasolar War against the seceding Helghan Corporation (who, as a successful corporate entity, should have used the legal system instead of asking for a fight; there are also no cases of atrocities committed against the Vektans by the UCA, as stated in the timeline), and the Vektan terrorists who attacked the Earth-loyal population on Vekta thus forcing 'the ISA governor to clamp down on the Helghan population in order to prevent them from persecuting a minority. The Helghan population brought this level of scrutiny on themselves through terrorist attacks and their persecution of a minority. And if the UCA decided to "''take control of the situation" because "the galactic economy was fuelled by the black market of low price raw materials from Helghan, wich was cutted off at the beginning of the second extrasolar war." why invade Vekta, which not only is completely loyal (perhaps the previous user forgot about Killzone, where the UCA fought alongside the besieged Vektan ISA) but is primarily an agrarian world that supplies food, while Helghan is known across human space as 'the place to be' for minerals? You don't invade a vegetable farm (and a friendly farm at that) if you want metals; you invade an ore mine, especially if it wants to kill you! On the other hand, if the previous user wants to see a military that punishes incompetence with excessive force and holds no regard for the welfare its own people, "emperor" Visari and Radec are but a few examples of the Helghast, who more than fit the description the previous user is attempting to project on the ISA. '''4. As quoted by the previous user:'' "What happended on Helghan?'' A: people keep saying NOOOO you killed everyone, but i think its a false ''- The Helghast are naturally resistant to radiations'' ''- The Big Explosion took place in the Athmosphere, annihilating the Fleet, the space station (did they build that in 6 months or simply towed it back?) and creating a fallout that is blocking any scan or communication from and to the planet.'' ''- The Helghast are militarized, and Petrusite technology is limited to industry and military, while the people live in poor conditions (=no petrusite in home)'' ''- A lot of people died, but only those working in factories, or mining petrusite, or near a power grid or a military petrusite fuelled engine of war, so except for the damages to industries and infrastructures, the Helghast will be a ble to rebuild and repair everything except their pride (Vengeance!)" '' Helghast may be naturally resistant to radiation, but take note that the energy released from the chain reaction on Stahl's cruiser is irradiated petrusite, exactly the energy emitted from the StA-5X Arc Cannon. If the Helghast were "naturally resistant" to this form of radiation, then you wouldn't see their scientists wearing protective gear when operating around the irradiated petrusite. Granted, Rico touched some of the stuff himself without immediate harm (long-term effects of unprotected irradiated petrusite exposure are unknown, but he'll get something bad) but in large concentrations it can have adverse effects on humans, like the human prisoners killed when exposed to a ball of irradiated petrusite (again, even the Helghast scientists wore protective gear). Another alternative theory would be that irradiated petrusite is not immediately harmful, but must be charged by artificial sources, which is why Rico wasn't harmed when touching a pool of the green stuff. When energized, the irradiated petrusite gets exponentially more dangerous and its lethality seems to perpetually linger, which is why the prisoner was killed just by standing next to the experimental ball of irradiated petrusite; perhaps the Helghast 'charged' it though unknown means before delivery. The large warheads seem to use the same 'charge' principle as found in the experimental ball in that its lethality continues to linger even after delivery. Now if this same volatile 'charged' energy is capable of quickly and agonizingly kiling a human after delivery, and even the Helghast had to protect themselves from it, in large amounts it is likely that even the natural resistances of Helghast will be overwhelmed and they will die as the large quantities of 'charged' irradiated petrusite descend all over the planetary surface in addition to infrastructure and vehicles being destroyed as well. Heck, Helghan literally glowing green is a large enough quantity delivered to the planet. And while no evidence is shown of Helghan settlement, it is likely that most of Helghan's population is located near primary industrial centers or cities, as conditions on harsh Helghan would most likely not permit numerous smaller settlements like villages or towns, and there is safety in numbers and technology. Even if there is no petrusite "in home" ''the proximity of settlements to actual industrial facilities could mean they will be consumed in the devastating petrusite chain reactions anyway once the 'charged' petrusite interacts with volatile materials, like the blue petrusite barrels or other explosive materials. Thus it is more possible that any Helghast not wearing completely sealed armor, like HAZMAT Troopers, or safe in protective bunkers like any royal VIPs will be terribly affected by this new form of radiation, which is likely most, if not all of the common civilian population. They will either die immediately, or shortly and agonizingly thereafter. Finally, were even a sufficient number of Helghast able to emerge from this catastrophe, the time needed to rebuild their military machines AND infrastructure would likely take many years or decades. It is likely they do not have this time once the ISA Remnant reveals everything that happened on Helghan and the ISA or even UCA decide to take action. In conclusion, the Helghast will not be emerging from this at all. There will be no 'Empire Strikes Back', just infighting and chaos as their little reich crumbles all around them. Ploxis (talk) 11:27, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Theres going to be more vehicles One of the developers said there will be more vehicles in a interview on ign about killzone 3 vs resistance 3.Fortu (talk) 23:42, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Killzone Shadow Fall !!! At the Sony Press Conference in New York, Sony unvield the next Killzone game. '''Killzone Shadow Fall ' just Google it because i dont know how to put a link... So this Page should be completely revamped and repurposed. Alterman09 19:24, Feburuary 21, 2013 (UTC)